User blog:Weezerkerm2/How I Found RageGamingVideos
Everyone in the fandom has there own story of how they discovered Rage and their general expierences in the community, this is mine. Be sure to make your own blog post on this subject or just post in the comments about it because I'd love to hear from other people on how you found Rage's channel and fell into this community. For me, It all started with MachinmaRealm. My friend told me about it and descibed it as 'This giant company that owns pretty much everything gaming on YouTube'. Naturally, I checked it out and looked through their channels. The only content that peaked my intrest was this Minecraft building show 'Quick Build Challenge'. I'll never forget the first video of Rage I watched. It was on a video posted on September 5th 2012, The topic was 'Beach ' and Rage built a nether beach with lava, soul sand and a pigman lifeguard. I went back and watched all previous episodes and kept up to date on newly uploaded ones. I went to his channel, subscribed and the rest is history. NetherBeach.PNG|The First of Rage's Video I Saw NetherBeach2.PNG|Quick Build Challenge - Beach After Rage left the MachinmaRealm channel there was nothing left for me over there so now I focused on Rage's channel itself. I found out about Fluke, Evanz then Hollow all through Quick Build. I was even there for the first episode of Mapstravaganza. I became a big fan of Rage and fell into the fandom overtime. I subbed to Hollow and Fluke, caught up on most of their backlogs of videos and began watching their new videos as well. My YouTube watching expierence basically became like watching a network of defined commentating personalities who were all connected in some way. In others words 'The Crew' expierence. I discovered the more niche Crew members like Gubi, Juke, Tyde, Peace and Pocket through Fan Art, Fan Fiction and some Streams. I also subscribed to Curaxu after being introduced to him in Mapstrav and seeing Hollow's 'School of HardBlocks' Seires. Eventually, I became such as fan of Rage's unique commentary styling that I felt it was a disservice for him to not be animated. Keep in mind this was before he had the 'Awakard Animation' seires made by Steve Animates. I thought it was unfair that other more known channels had all these great animations about them and yet Rage, with his super creative and just plain strange intros or tagents, didn't have any. I decided to take it on myself to make some animations for Rage. I made two of them, one done is a 2D styling and another in a 3D Styling and uploaded them on March 29, 2014. I perfered the 3D animated styling, mostly because I can't draw, so I just continued to do these animations. On July 20th 2014 during one of Rage's 'Saturday Streams' he played my newest animation at the time which was an animted version of his 'Tentacle Rap'. Thats when people actually started paying attention to what I was doing so I continued to do my animations and got slightly better overtime through critique from the comment section and learning how to better use the animation software. It will still never be good enough to be on Rage's channel but I'm happy to sacrifice my weekends to create those videos when I can. Which leads me to now, I created this Wiki on June 12th 2015. I made it not only because larger channels have Wikis and I felt Rage should have one too but also because I'd already done a compilation where I found all the 'Deep Dark Hollow' titles from Rage's Videos and put them together. I felt that if I was already doing all this research of these running Jokes and knew a decent amount about The Crew then why not work with the community in a callboritve effort to put all this information somewhere and make it readily available to the public to hopefully explain The RageGamingVideos Expierence to those who do not know about it and educate the causal viewers more about things they may have missed or not known about. Thats my story of how I found out about Rage and my involvment in this community so far. What is yours? Category:Blog posts